sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Atoms
Maxwell Atoms (born January 21, 1974) is an American animator, screenwriter, storyboard artist, and voice actor. Atoms is best known as the creator of the Cartoon Network series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Career He is the creator of Cartoon Network's animated television series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Carne, and has developed a Billy & Mandy spin-off Halloween special called Underfist. Before he started working on his own series, Atoms was an intern at Film Roman, a freelance artist at Warner Bros., had a brief stint at WildBrain and had also worked on Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Atoms got a job at Hanna-Barbera and as a writer and storyboard artist on Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel. Atoms also performed the voice of "Jeff the Spider" and "Piff" on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and voiced "Cod Commando" on Evil Con Carne. He also voiced several additional characters in the TV-movie Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure. Atoms has been recognized several times for innovation and creativity in his work. Atoms is good friends with fellow animator Tom "Mr." Warburton, creator of Codename: Kids Next Door and C. H. Greenblatt, the creator of Chowder. He and Tom have made multiple references to each other's shows and have made a cross-over TV movie, The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. As well for C.H, he voiced the character Fred Fredburger in several episodes of Billy and Mandy, alongside a brief cameo of Chowder in Underfist. Atoms was also an executive producer and voice actor of the Disney show Fish Hooks with Noah Z. Jones. As of 2012, Atoms begun developing a new project entitled Dead Meat, "an awesome black comedy/buddy action/puppet gore web series",Dead Meat. Maxwellatoms.tumblr.com (2013-09-16). Retrieved on 2016-09-12. which is still in production as of July 2013 and had a successful Kickstarter campaign as of November 15, 2013. In an interview in 2013, Atoms stated that the series would be posted somewhere on the internet once it is finished. In early 2014, Atoms stated that he hopes to get the series released in 2015. This fell through and the series remains in development. In 2016 he began working on a new series called Bunnicula leaving Dead Meat in a sort of side development. Most recently, he was a voice actor in the upcoming adult animated web series, Hazbin Hotel. Filmography Television Films Video games Internet Awards # Special internship, Film Roman. University of the Arts. 1996. # Annie nomination (1998)- Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production. Cow & Chicken "The Karate Chick". # Top Pick Cartoons (2001–02). TV Guide. # Comic-Con (2005, 2006 and 2007). # 34th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards, Children's Programming, 2007 – The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy References External links * . * Maxwell Atoms' Blog Category:Living people Category:American animators Category:American male voice actors Category:American storyboard artists Category:Male television writers Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television producers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1974 births Category:American film producers Category:American art directors Category:American television directors Category:American film directors Category:Animated film directors Category:University of the Arts (Philadelphia) alumni Category:Hanna-Barbera people